Life in Germany - LA drama
by Black-Ice-lover
Summary: Mitchie had to move to Germany. Find out about her new and old life in Germany and the USA. Camp Rock happened but with an other plot. Smitchie. Naitlyn.
1. Week one

**Hi guys, this is my new CR story and this may be weird but the first, I don't know, ten chapters? will be only e-mails; chats and phone calls and you'll be confused at some parts of my story.  
**

**P.S. I don't owny anything and the victorious things I will mention don't belong too me too.  
**

* * *

29th July

To: Caitlyn Gellar

From: Michelle-Torres

Subject:My first week.

Caity,I miss you so much, although it's only a week since I moved to Germany,but you know it feels like an eternity. I live in the south-west of Germany in 's a federal state of Germany.A federal state is something like state in the USA except it's not really a state but rather a uhhmmm...I can't explain it but you are Caitlyn, you know everything so you're probably aware of what this is and if not I'm sure you'll find out.

Anyways,I totally forgot how it is to live in Germany and oh my god it's so confusing to pay with Euros althought It's not my first time using it because I used it in the past when I lived here. Also it's really confusing with their dialect.I live in the south of the Rhineland-Palatinate in a small town and they use this weird dialect really the older people.

Our new house is 's just as big as in LA but the room division (A/N: And again: Is that the right word?) our parents decided would be a great oppurnity for us kids to get closer to each other, is a wash out (A/N: I think you have to get used to wrong words) I mean who would want to live on the same corridor with four annoying 're probably thinking that I'm overreacting but you know them and you know that it was hard to sustain them when we lived in different parts of the house but know it's unbearable.

They always just walk into my room, so I have to lock it whether I'm in my room or not. And you know what? I came into my room and my Laptop wasn't there.I went to Kim's room and saw her talking to Brad (her new boyfriend) by skype on my laptop and you don't even want to know what exactly they were doing.

And I tell you me and mom are probably the only normal people in this family. Dad and the boys decided to try to fit in, so he signed Jake up for soccer (these people are soccer-mad) and Danny for basketball. They start on the 19th August when school starts , school starts on the 19th and they only have six weeks summer holidays.

Bad enough that school will start in three weeks there are no good shops for clothes and shoes in our town so I have to drive to the nearest somewhat big city to 's a twenty minute drive but the problem is that I have to use a bus or train because in Germany you can get your drivers license at the earliest with seventeen and even than you'll have to drive with an adult untill you're eighteen.

But now I'll stop are you doing? How are Tess,Ella,Peggy,Nate,Jason,the others and... him?

Love,Mitchie.

* * *

To: Michelle-Torres

From: Caitlyn-Gellar

Subject: Poor Thing

Hey Mitch,

I miss you too and I'm feeling really bad for you.I don't even know whats license or room thing or that this town isn't even close like LA. Or that you have only for six weeks holidays.

I kind of want to know what Kim and Brad did because I need a story to tell the others :D

Everyone is missing you very much, and Shane? Well, he's an asshole...I call you later this week and tell you everything. Me and Nate are doing ,he took me out for dinner and than we went to a was really romntic and he was so sweet and... I'll stop now before I'll start rambling.

Tori,Cat,Trina and Jade are driving me 're all like 'Hey,Cait what do you think of this dress' 'Oh my god I saw this sweet little puppy' 'I hate these stupid Northridge brats' 'Cait,look, I bought this new really high designer high-heels with moms credit card'...

Guess who said what. How could you cope with their storys and problems and even more storys.

Miss you much, Caitlyn


	2. Phone call

**Caitlyn - POV:**

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

Ughh...Who's calling me at ...6 in the morning?

'Hello?'

'Hi,Caity!'

'Ugghh...Who is this?'

'It's really need to learn to check the caller why are you so grumpy?

'Mitchie? Oh god, I miss you so much and I'm grumpy because someone needs to make their geography you even know how early it is?'

'15 o'clock'

' Mitchie it's six in the motning here in LA. And what do you mean with 15 o'clock?' (A/N: Do you guys say 13,14,16 and so on to time or only 1am,1pm...?)

'Oh,sorry it's 3 PM. I'm finally used to saying thirteen, fourteen etc. o'clock instead of one,two Am or PM.'

'It's weird but anyways I don't want to talk to you about time if we have barely the chance to how are you doing?'

'I'm siblings totally irritate me but my parents just won't let me live in their Amy in on me when I was in my bathroom.'

'Your bathroom?'

'Oh yeah I forgot to tell you but I finally got my own I don't have to share with Kim and Amy anymore. Cause they're so disgusting.'

'Yeahh..I remember when we walked in the bathroom and there were strings and ... other things on the bottom.'

'Even worser was when I cleaned it I found boxers under the sink.'

'And let me guess they weren't hers'

'No...'

'Uahhhh...gross...I didn't even want to know...'

'So but know tell me how you guys are.'

'These people are freaking me you moved they come to me with their problems.'

'Oohhh..poor thing...They are ..ummm...'

'Unbearable? Annoying? Irritating?'

'Yes, but they are our friends'

'Yesterday,I had to help Cat and her brother with issues'

'I don't even want to know'

'Noooo...You don't'

'Okay and how are Ella,Peggy and Tess?'

'The same as Tori,Trina,Cat and Jade'

'Driving you crazy?'

'Yes, you knew that it matters if you use the pink Essence Nail polish or the Maybelline one, even if they are the same color? And that Tess can't wear this blue dress to the movies because she already wore it to the movies? Or that Beck and Jade aren't virgins anymore?'

'Do I even want to know how you found that out?'

'She thought they forgot protection and freaked but than she recalled the evening and way to detailed for my liking and found out that they DID use protection'

'Now you know what I had to bear up with when you weren't with me.'

'Yes, but I don't want to know what they do at night and even less how they do it...There's omething wrong with all of them'

'And now change of subject...How are Nate,Jason and Dani?'

'They're found out they'll get a daughter and Tess told me that Ella heard how Nate was talking to Jase and Dani and said that he wants to propose!'

'AHHHH!OHMYGOD! Congratulations Cait!Can I be you Maid of honor and I was sure he'd never have the courage to propose.'

'Wait, Stop,Mitch he didn't propose yet and we don't know if Ella just understood something wrong.'

'Okay, I still can be your maid of ?'

'Yes,but even if he'll propose we won't get married until we're both full aged'

'YEY!'

'Mitchie,stop shouting'

' you wanted to tell me how Shane's doing and why did you call him an ass?'

'Okay...uhhmmm...he...just...uhmm'

'Cait,stop rambling'

'Okay..hestarteddatingamodelassoonasyoumoved'

'Can you repeat what you said and this time more slowly so I can have a chance to understand you'

'Yeah..he..uhhmm started dating a model as soon as you moved and behaves like a jerk all the time.'

'Ohhh...'

'I'm sorry Mitchie.'

'No..It's..it's okay. He has moved on.'

'Yes but it's only three weeks since your break-up and you clearly haven't moved on.'

'It's his life and this are his feelings and if he doesn't feel the same about me I'm... I'm...o...okay with if I wanted to I couldn't change it.'

'Mitch don't isn't worth he's stupid enough to let you it's his 'll find someone way better than this stuck up pop star.'

'R...r...rock ssst...ta..arrr'

'I don't care.I'll come visit you in our Fall break and we'll get a big revenge plan'

'I don't even want t..t..to know.'

'Who said I'll ask you?I'll just come and you won't have a choice'

'Caitlyn, you're an evil person'

'Thanks'

'I have to go we're going school shopping and I'm SO happy.'

'I totaly understand shopping is least when you can't buy anything except school things.'

'Yes and I begged mom to let me go alone so I can buy whatever I need but she won't let me go because I don't anything ...and she won't let me buy clothes or anything at all what isn't neccessary for school.'

'I feel with you.'

'Thank you. Okay really have to 's calling.'

'Sure. Say hello to the others from me. Bye.'

'Will do. Bye.'


	3. School started - Nothing changed

To: Citlyn-Gellar

From: Michelle-Torres

Subject: First school week.

Caitlyn,

It's so weird going here to school. It's nothing like Hollywood Arts. The teachers are boring or crazy. Not the good crazy like Sikowitz . No, more of the I-think-I'm-funny-although-nobody-thinks-that-kind . But I think this has nothing to do with the country I life in it's more that it's a normal school.

Our German teacher argues with the boys about soccer and our maths teacher always looks at our nails and which nail polish we use. He once even said to one girl that she is relenting. (A/N: They really do that. But it's cool.)

The people are okay. I already new most of them. And it's good that we have school until one or two PM and only sometimes till 3.30 PM. School starts at eight.

You know what's really hilarious? Lake playing 's like he's never seen it before. I mean, even I know the rules. But it's maybe not the best idea to let a football player play soccer. He kinda plays with his own rules (=football rules) and already hurt two players. His trainer said if somethink like that happens again he'll be kicked out of the team. He than said he wont come back and sat the next whole day and acted like a prima donna.

Kim is already flirting with every guy she sees ( she can be such slut sometimes) and most of them aren't even good looking.

Although there is one guy in my school who's very handsome. But he's still nothing like Shane. Ughhh...how I miss him.

Anyways,how are you ? What's new? Say hi to the others from me.

Miss you much, Mitchie.

* * *

To: Michelle-Torres

From:Caitlyn-Gellar

Subject: Nothing new.

Hey,

There is nothing new here. Still the same old drama. And I'm still tortured by the other girls. Nate still didn't propose. Dani and Jase are happy. Shane's still with this model and she is so dense but nevertheless conceited and cocky. She thinks that she's the most beautyfull and gorgeos creature in the world and that eveyone loves her. She bitches around everyone but when Shane's around she plays all nice and inoncent and if someone gets in a fight with her, he always believes her. I'm so sorry Mitchie.

The others say hi.

Miss you too, Cait.

* * *

**I know this chapter is really for me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but we just moved in a new house and I haven't had the time neither internet to update.**

**This chapter will be in Mitchie's POV and it's her first school day. And this story won't be in calls and e-mails the whole time,no, there will be lots of POV changes and drama.**

Mitchie POV:

*I'm putting my defenses out

'cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart-*

Really? What's wrong with Amy? Why would a thirteen year old girl change the song on my alarm? Again.

I looked at my watch. It was six o'clock. I had two and a half hours to get ready for my first day at school.

I got up,brushed my teeth and my hair, put on some make up and clothes. Then I made my hair. When I was finished I admired myself in the mirror and I had to say I looked good.

I wore a short summer dress. It was yellow and had some lace on the neckline (A/N: I have no dictionary around me right now.) The neckline wasn't to big but it looked kind of sexy. I wore fitting sandals and a light leather jacket. I had light brown eyeshadow and nude lip gloss on me. I didn't put on any mascara because I wore wrong lashes (A/N: I mean the ones that last three or four weeks).My hair was braided to the side so that you could see the little tattoo on my neck.

It was now seven o'clock. I was glad that I showered yesterday evening. I went down to the kitchen and saw everybody already sitting at the table and eating mom's pancakes. She is a great cook. I sat down between mom and dad so I wouldn't have to sit next to my four 'siblings'. I was pretty sure we weren't related and that it was just a mistake that I ended up living with them. And surprisingly they were silent and didn't do anything suspecting. But it was probably only because they were to tired.

When we finished breakfast mom drove us to school, which was really unnecessary because we lived a five- minute walk away from school. She probably wanted to be sure that we arrived at school without being late or getting in trouble. She knows us just to well.

Anyways we arrived at school and went to the secretary. The woman gave us our class-room number and told us who our class teacher was.

We had some trouble finding the rooms but Kim found some twelve graders that were with her in some subjects and Jake found some guys from his soccer team that were thirteen graders like him.

Amy and Danny are twins and they were in eight grade. They were smart enough to ask a teacher where their room was. And lucky me, there was no one else in this corridor so I had to just walk around until I bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

I looked up and saw two beautiful blue eyes. They belonged to a boy. He had dark blonde hair and was muscular. 'Oh my god ,I'm so sorry.' I apologized. He just smiled down at me and held his hand out. I took it and got up. 'It's okay' he said 'It was my fault. I didn't look where I was going.' I took this chance and asked 'Can you help me please. I'm just new at this school and can't find my class room' 'Sure which room do you have?' I looked at my schedule. ' B121' 'Follow me. Which grade are you in?' I followed him through the corridor. I noticed he wore clothes similar to Shane's. No! Stop it Mitchie! I looked up to the boy and saw him looking at me with a smirk on his face. Even the smirk of a guy I just met reminded me of Shane. Ugghhh...' So your name's Mitchie?' he asked. I looked at him confused. 'How do you know?' 'You were just talking with yourself' I felt my cheeks burning red and his smirk grew even more. 'How much did I say out loud?' I asked. 'Not much. Only something like _No! Stop it Mitchie! _Or something like that.' I would have probably freaked out if he knew what I thought before that. 'So, you know my name. What's yours?' I changed the subject. 'Eric' he answered 'you still haven' told me what grade you're in.' he continued. 'Tenth, you?' 'Thirteenth. We're here.' He said and stopped in front of room B121. 'Thank you' I said 'Always happy to help a girl in trouble' he smiled at me and walked away. This guy was gorgeous but still nothing compared to Shane. Ugghhh...how I hate him!

I walked into the room but there was no teacher in there so I went out again and waited until he arrived. Our class teacher was our maths teacher. I walked in behind him and gave him the little paper from the secretary with my name and everything.

' So you're a new student? I'm sorry I didn't knew but no one told me, there will be a new student.' he said. 'It's okay. My parents just registered us really late at school. They're a little chaotic.'

' Us?' he looked at me confused. 'Yeah. Me and my siblings.' I answered. 'Okay, anyways. Class sit down. This is our new student...uhhmmm... Michelle Torres.' Everyone looked at me. 'Uh. Hi'

'So, Michelle my name's Waldeninger. Do you want to tell us something about you?' Asked the teacher, now known as Mr. Waldeninger. 'Sure. My name's Michelle Torres but everyone calls me Mitchie. I'm seventeen years old. I have three siblings, an older sister and brother and two younger siblings who are twins. The boy's older. I moved here from LA and my hobby's music.' ' Los Angles, really?' He asked, impressed. 'Yes. We lived there for six years now.' 'You'll tell me sometime about it.' 'Okay.' This teacher was weird because no teacher would talk with a new student like they're best buds.'You can take a seat. Choose whichever you want. It's up to you, who will stay on his seat and who will lose their seat.' 'Uh..okayy.' Weird. There were three free seats. One was next to snobbish looking girl in a really really short skirt. Even Tess wouldn't wear something like that for school. The second seat was next to a guy who couldn't his his excitement in his pants and was just hoping I would sit down next to him and the third one was next to a girl in sporting clothes. She reminded me of Caityn. I walked up to her. 'Can I sit down next to you?' 'Sure.' she answered.

The lesson went on really weird, like the teacher. In the middle of the lesson he just walked up to a girl and looked at her nails. 'Nothing?' he asked. 'Transparent' she answered. And then he said that she had better times. I don't get it. But the class laughed.

The whole day went on similar but more normal. I introduced myself and sat down.

This school was nothing compared to Hollywood Arts. It was so normal.

When I came home lunch wasn't ready. Which was pretty weird seeing that my mom always cooked. 'Mom. I'm home' I called. But no answer. I went to her room and found her sitting on her bed with lots of dresses lying around, clearly frustrated.

'Mom?' no answer.

'Mom?' I asked again but still no answer.

'Mommy what's wrong?' she sighed and finally gave in.'We met some people from my old school and they invited us for dinner but they always thought of themselves higher than me and even now and I want to show them that they're not better than me but I don't even know what to wear.'

'Oh Mommy.' She looked so sad.

'Don't worry mom. We'll help you.' Her eyes lit up. 'You don't have to. It's stupid. I don't even know why I'm worrying about their opinion. I cancel dinner and we'll just eat as family.'

'No. Mom we'll help you. You don't have a choice so don't argue with me now come on. The others are probably already here. We'll help you.' She knew there's no chance to win so she just went down with me.

I was right,the others were already there. We explained everything to them and they agreed to help mom.

Me and the girls helped mom getting ready and the boys helped dad. Then we went and got ready too.

Mom wore a classic red dress with thin straps from Dolce & Gabbanna and and fitting heels her hair was pulled up with lose curls falling down.

Kim wore a short dress in rose, pumps and fitting jewelry. Her her was braided and put up.

Amy wore a knee long strapless blue dress and pumps too. She pulled her hair up in a curled ponytail.

My dress was long and in a light brown. It had no back and in looked roman. My heels were really high and in roman style. My hair was curled and I wore a roman necklace from Gucci.

The boys and dad looked good in their tuxes.

We arrived at the restaurant and found out it was one of the most expensive in the town. 'They think we can't afford the restaurant so they invited us here. Thinking they'll have to pay for us.' Said mom.

We went in and mom's 'friends' were already there.


	5. Chapter 5

_To: Michelle-Torres _

_From:Caitlyn-Gellar _

_Subject: Nothing new. _

_Hey, There is nothing new here. Still the same old drama. And I'm still tortured by the other girls. Nate still didn't propose. Dani and Jase are happy. Shane's still with this model and she is so dense but nevertheless conceited and cocky. She thinks that she's the most beautiful and gorgeous creature in the world and that everyone loves her. She bitches around everyone but when Shane's around she plays all nice and innocent and if someone gets in a fight with her, he always believes her. I'm so sorry Mitchie. The others say hi. Miss you too, Cait._

Caitlyn POV:

And..send. I finished my e-mail to Mitchie. Poor girl, is not used to a 'normal' life but I can understand her. People from Hollywood Arts are not normal. A girl like her can't live in the normal world. Although she grew up in Germany, she just lived to long in Hollywood. Now she is just like everyone of us: Not normal.

When I looked at the clock it was two- thirty. My date with Nate was at four. I had exactly 90 minutes to get ready. So I showered, put on my black eyeshadow and eyeliner. Then I applied light brown lip gloss. When my make up was done I put on black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, a gray jacket and my red converse. Nate told me to put on something comfortable. After that, I put my naturally curly hair up in a loose ponytail.

I was finished shortly before four.

At exactly four the doorbell ringed. Nate punctually as always. I went down, opened the door and greeted Nate with a kiss on the cheek.

'Hello, beautiful.' he said with a cheekily grin.

'Hi,to you too.' I smiled at him. He looked good in a washed out jeans, a blue t-shirt and in old black converse. He looked like a normal guy not like part of a world famous boy band.

'So, where are we going to?' I asked. 'You'll find out later.' he answered and I pouted. 'Don't pout. I won't tell you no matter how cute you look.' 'Fine.' I gave up. For now.

I took my bag with my cellphone, my keys and some money. We went to Nate's black jeep. A Mercedes.

The whole ride I just tried to find out where we're going but he just didn't tell me. After almost an hour we were in front of a bid forest. I looked at him, confused. He just took my hand and led me into the forest. We walked for almost an hour until we arrived at a big lake. It was beautiful there. Everywhere were roses and other gorgeous flowers and trees. Next to the lake was a big glass house (A/N: Imagine the Cullen's house). I looked at Nate. He just smiled down at me, took my hand and led me to the house. When we entered it I was shocked this house was great. I can't even describe it.

Nate looked at me. 'And?' He asked. 'What do you mean, and?' I was confused, not the first time today. 'How do you like our house?' 'Our house?' 'Yes, our house. It's an early birthday present.' I looked at him like he was crazy. 'What is wrong with you?' I shouted. His smile fell. 'You don't like it? I can buy you another one.' 'No! I love this house, but you can't just go around and buy me expensive houses.' 'Why not?' He just don't get it. 'Because..because it's wrong. It's like I'm with you for the money and I don't want that and I don't want you or anyone else to think so.' I was crying, by now and put my head down so he won't see it. I didn't like people seeing me cry because crying showed weakness. But Nate was fast enough to see my tears. He put my head up and looked me in my eyes. 'Cait, Cait, Cait. Look at me. I would never think you would use me for money and no one would. Caitlyn, I know that you're not with me because of my money or my fame. I love you and I know you love me too and I won't let anyone call you a gold digger because you are a great person and anything but a gold digger.' 'You really mean that?' I asked. Nate was so sweet ' Yes. I really mean that.' He said and pulled me in a hug and we lasted like that for at least five minutes.

'You know who's really a gold digger?' Asked Nate suddenly. I looked up at him.

'Victoria?' I asked, thinking of Shane's new girlfriend.

'Yeah. I don't get how he can't see who she really is.'

'Me too. Mitchie is great. She is nice, talented, beautiful, smart and real. And I miss her so much.' And I was already sobbing.

'Shh..It's okay. Everyone misses her. We'll visit her on fall break.' He tried to calm me down.

'I k-k-n-n-n-ow. But-t-t I-I-I want to s-s-see her a-a-and talk t-t-t-o her. She's my best friend and we did everything together and she knows all m-m-my secret-t-ts and I-I know hers and I don't know what I'm gonna do without her.' Now, I was crying hysterically.

'Don't cry Caity. We'll find a way to get her back to LA or to visit her as often as possible. And she promised to come back as soon as she gets a chance.' I started to slowly calm down. He always knows what to say, just like Mitchie. 'Now come on. I'll show you the rest of the house.'

'No.' I said. 'No?' 'No. I want to go to the lake. Swimming.' 'Okay, sure but you know I only brought a few of our things here and I kinda forgot to bring swimming things here.' He looked guilty. I smirked at him. ' Doesn't matter. We can swim in our underwear since there's no one here. It's not like you've never seen me without clothes.' I said sexily and saw him trying to hide a smile.

We took two towels and went to the lake. He took of his clothes and went into the water. I took mine of too and saw him looking at my body. I went in and hugged him so that he could walk us deeper into the water. We just stayed silent until a question bopped into my mind.

'How did you come up with this idea?' I asked and saw him trying to hide a blush.

'Well. Do you remember when you and the girls held a sleepover before Dani and Jason's Wedding and you guys said you want to get a strip dancer for the evening?'

'Yeah, I remember. We had lots of fun.'

'Yes..uh...Me and the guys didn't do what we told you we had done.' Wow, he looked guilty.

'Continue.' I told him.

'We kind of watched you girls because we didn't like the idea of this stripper being alone with six beautiful girls. Don't look at me like that. That was Shane's idea. You know how protective he always got around Mitchie when they dated. Anyways I overheard you telling the girls how much you wanted your own recording studio and your own house in the forest. But then I remembered that you wanted to achieve your career on your own so I decided to buy you this house.'

I didn't knew how to express my feelings so I just kissed him...


End file.
